Mint
Mint is a family of herbs (Lamiaceae), which are used for multiple household purposes. Mints are used medicinally, as a decorative plant, as a pest repellant as well as what is probably its most common use as a food flavoring. There are many varieties of mint: peppermint, spearmint, lemon mint, wintergreen, horsemint, catnip and others. And there are thousands of plants that are part of the mint family (although not always thought of as mint), including many useful herbs: basil, rosemary, sage, savory, marjoram, oregano, thyme, lavender, and perilla. These are mostly used in cooking, but some are also used for medicinal purposes. Most mints are perennials, meaning that they'll live for more than two years. Howeve Recognizing Scent is a good way to recognize most mints, although maybe not which mint. Most mints grow with a pattern of opposing leaves, alternating direction at right angles. The stems are usually squarish in diameter. They usually have small purple or blue flowers -- ranging from bright, dark to light shades -- some are white or lavender (not surprising since the plant lavender is a mint). Uses Flavoring and cooking Mints are a popular flavoring for everything from candy to toothpaste. A sprig of mint can make a dish look festive or fancy. ;Other flavorings: chocolate, orange oil, vanilla Medicinal Mints can make us feel better. A mint tea can help settle your stomach or ease a headache. Catnip seems to be an intoxicant for cats. Pest Repellant Ants and some other pests avoid some mints. So, planting it around your home or garden reduces the change of a pest infestation. Garden and Yard Mints can be a ground cover. In many places it will grow wildly. If you get it started, it will take off! And since it has the other properties mentioned above, especially as a pest repellant, it can be a useful thing to have around. However, because of its ability to spread, it's sometimes considered an invasive plant. Home remedies Puffy eyes Some blame it on improper sleeping routines, other on aging, some even blame alcohol and sodium intake while others lay emphasis on the fact that the condition is hereditary. Whichever path you choose, one thing is clear, the fact that puffy eyes are inevitable in one’s life. Generally, they are caused when the weakening of the tissues around the eyelids. This results from the collection of the fat that keeps them taut at the bottom of the eyelids. The shift in weight is what creates the sagging. The good news, however, is that the condition is totally reversible. Mint leaves are one of the ways that you can manage your puffy eyes perfectly, be it from aging or a poor night’s sleep. They are good since they stimulate the flow of blood to the affected areas promotion the redistribution of the collected oils and returning the elasticity of the skin. One way to use mint is simply to crush them and apply the extract to the eyes. Let it stay for about 5 minutes. If you experience a tingly sensation, then it means the remedy is working. Wash it off with cold water after. Another alternative would be to crush the leaves and mix the extract with either olive oil or honey for a better effect on the eye. Cold sore Cold sores are generally accompanied by itchiness and inflammation. In some extreme cases, they even blister and burst. Mint leaves offer a comfortable solution to the affliction. Being disinfectant, they are able to kill the viruses that cause the cold sores and prevent them from spreading further and making the condition worse. It can also exfoliate the skin and help to even out the skin while ridding it of the cold sores. Mint tea bags are quite helpful if the sores are blistering and swelling out of proportion. What you need is to simply hold a dry bag of mint tea leaves over the infection and it will do the rest. The tea leaves are usually super absorbent and will suck away the infection and reduce the swelling. The time period is nor really defined so is you can tape the bag around the area and leave it for about five to six hours or even overnight, then that is even better. For small cold sores, soak the tea bags in some hot water for two minutes then apply it on the cold sore directly. Hold it down till it finally cools down the repeat like two more times, this will kill the viruses within the cold sore and cause it to gradually decrease. Ingesting the mint tea leaves should also help in purification of the bloodstream and reduction of the virus from within the body. A paste of blended mint tea leaves and honey can be applied to the cold sores to help with the discomfort and inflammation. Sunburn Mint leaves are quite good when it comes to soothing disturbed skin. Since sunburns generally leave the skin tender and irritated, it is best to go with something that does not aggravate the condition further. Mint leaves provide tingly sensations and help the skin cells to relax. They also aid in the recovery of the skin cells through enriching them with vitamin A. the best aspect is that mint is a natural coolant and can help rid the skin of the excess heat that results from sunburn. To take advantage of mint leaves as a remedy for sunburns, what you need is a good amount of mint tea leaves, mint tea bags, and some hot water. Put the tea bags in a pan and add some mint leaves. Boil some water then pour it into the pan while still at its hottest. Immediately cover the pan with an airtight lid then let it sit for about an hour. Extract the resulting liquid solution and put it into a separate container. Put the solution in the fridge and let it cool to very low temperatures. You can then use cotton balls to apply the cold solution to the areas affected by sunburn or put the liquid in a spray bottle then use it as a spray to relieve the pain from the sunburn. The solution works as an instant relief for the pain and discomfort since the mint will cool down anything that it comes into contact with. You can always add some aloe to the solution to increase its soothing effect. Mint leaves for acne Mint leaves have many beneficial characteristics the first being that they have vitamin A as part of their component. This vitamin is good for the skin since it helps the body to break down the excess oil that usually accumulates within the skin causing acne. It also helps to mitigate the damage caused to the skin by free radicals using its antioxidant properties. This is also quite beneficial in the eradication of toxins that collect on the skin leading to the growth of acne. Mint tea leaves https://ambrossimo.com/home_remedies_for_acne/ also act as a natural disinfectant and as such can kill off the bacteria that cause acne. Mint leaves can be used in different ways to fight off acne. The first is to crush the leaves then apply them topically on the affected areas. This will help to rid the skin of both acne and acne scars. it can be added to the normal cleanser to ensure that it becomes more effective. You can put some mint leaves in a blender then add some water. This will lead to the formation of a paste that can be applied to the affected areas. A face mask made from the mint tea leaves and some oatmeal can be used as a face scrub. The best results are realized when the mask is left on the skin for about twenty minutes. Chewing mint tea leaves or even drinking mint tea is highly advisable since it acts as a blood purifier and helps to rid the body of several toxins. This is one of the ways to ensure that you do not incur another outbreak of acne after a successful treatment. Related * cinnamon * cooking * home remedy * home remedies for headaches * home remedies for upset stomachs References * the University of Illinois Extension: Herb Gardening on Mint * How to get rid of cold sores – home remedieshttps://ambrossimo.com/how_to_get_rid_of_cold_sores/ by Sergey Kushchak at Ambrossimo.com * How to get rid of sunburn: 10+ of the best solutions by Sergey Kushchak at Ambrossimo.com Category:Food Category:Gardening Category:Herbs Category:Home remedies